Rigid fluid conduits for automobiles, such as brake lines and fuel lines, typically must be bent and configured to fit along the undercarriage of an automobile. Such conduits function hydraulically, and must be tested for leaks before being installed, particularly in the case of brake and fuel systems where failure of the system during use could be catastrophic to the driver of the automobile.
In the case of fuel lines for example, a conventional leak testing apparatus provides a series of supports positioned to suspend the pre-configured fuel tubes at predetermined intervals during leak testing. Clips or brackets for fixing the tubes together to create an integrated fuel line assembly are placed by hand on the conduit supports in the leak testing apparatus. The clips or brackets also provide a post or other structure for affixing the conduits to the undercarriage of the automobile. Hereinafter the term “clips” is used to denote closeable clips, brackets and other such fasteners that are used for affixing components such as fuel lines together and/or to an automobile.
The conduits are then positioned in the open clips for leak testing. To test for leaks the conduits are pressurized by an air compressor, and any detected decrease in pressure will indicate a leak in the conduit. If a leak is detected, one or both of the conduits must be replaced. If there is no leak, the installation clips are closed to secure the conduits together and the fuel line assembly is removed from the leak testing device and ready to install in an automobile.
However, leak testing is a very delicate and sensitive process, and the fluid conduits must be suspended in a secure and completely motionless position in order to ensure that the results of the leak test are accurate. Accordingly, the tubes are suspended in the leak testing apparatus with the installation clips already installed, so that the clips are ready to be closed when the leak test is complete, to avoid any movement of the tubes during leak testing.
The conventional leak testing/tube clipping procedure thus requires time to load the clips; additional time to load the tubes into the open clips; additional time to conduct the leak test; and additional time to close the clips and unload the tube assembly. Due to the sensitive nature of the leak test, the clips cannot be loaded while leak testing is taking place.